In conventional types of hydraulic cylinders wherein ports are provided within the heads of the cylinder at opposite ends, the working area on one side of the piston is less than the working area on the other side due to the diameter of the piston rod with the result that unequal forces are applied to the piston from its opposite sides and, thus, unequal rod forces depending upon the direction of movement of the piston and piston rod.